randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Realms: The Weapons of Gond
Yuki is after the legendary weapons created by Gond, the god of crafts, smithwork, artifice and construction. She was joined by Jace, Hammet and other in her quest, running against the villain Oriseus, who tries to find the weapons for some twisted purpose. History It is told that during the Time of Troubles, Gond himself forged a set of nine weapons which hold incredible power. He gave them to his most committed and deserving followers, high-priests and heroes, to spread the glory of their patron god through Faerûn. Today, the weapons are scattered throughout the realms. The exact location of some of them is known to a few scholars, but the majority of them are deemed lost. Some people believe that they never really existed at all, being only the stuff of legend. It is not known what kind of enchantement the weapons hold. Not even what kind of weapons they are is known: there is a spear, a battleaxe and a warhammer, but the others… The Weapons *'Trident:' It was “recovered” by Jaya from the treasury of van Brockenhorst, a wealthy merchant from Cimbar. Now it decorates the interior of the Blue Whale. *'Longsword:' It belongs to the high-priest of Gond of Baldur’s Gate, where the god’s greatest temple in Faerûn lies. It is well-hidden inside the well-defended vault of the temple. *'Warhammer:' It was in possession of the ghost dragoness of Candlekeep. It was recovered by Jace and Argos and also hidden in Gond’s temple in Baldur’s Gate. *'Battleaxe:' It was in possession of the Battlehammer dwarven clan from Mithral Hall. It was recovered by Yuki and Jace after they passed the Battlehammer Test of Valor. *'Falchion:' It belonged to one of Calimport’s pashas. It was stolen by his son, who fled to Waterdeep only to have it stolen from him by Jace & Yuki (With the help of Darian et al.). *'Spear:' It was seen in the black market of the Sword Coast, but now it’s in possession of Oriseus. *'Flail:' Anders was guarding it, but Oriseus’ mercs killed him and stole the weapon for their master. *'Halberd:' It was buried with its owner in a tomb in Chessenta. It was recovered by mercenaries and eventually reached Sturm, a merchant from Laothkund. The weapon was then auctioned and bought by Oriseus. *'Bastard Sword:' Lost under the debris of Zenthil Keep. Weapon Abilities *'Trident:' In the hands of a follower of Gond, it is a +5 keen axiomatic shocking burst trident. In the hands of a Lawful Neutral creature, it is a +3 keen axiomatic trident. In the hands of others, it is a +1 trident. *'Longsword:' In the hands of a follower of Gond, it is a +5 keen axiomatic flaming burst longsword. In the hands of a Lawful Neutral creature, it is a +3 keen axiomatic longsword. In the hands of others, it is a +1 longsword. *'Battleaxe:' In the hands of a follower of Gond, it is a +5 keen axiomatic acidic burst battleaxe. In the hands of a Lawful Neutral creature, it is a +3 keen axiomatic battleaxe. In the hands of others, it is a +1 battleaxe. *'Warhammer:' In the hands of a follower of Gond, it is a +5 impact collision metalline warhammer. In the hands of a Lawful Neutral creature, it is a +3 impact collision warhammer. In the hands of others, it is a +1 warhammer. *'Falchion:' In the hands of a follower of Gond, it is a +5 keen blindsighted illusion theft illusion bane falchion. In the hands of a Lawful Neutral creature, it is a +3 keen blindsighted falchion. In the hands of others, it is a +1 falchion. *'Spear': In the hands of a follower of Gond, it is a +5 keen changelling greater dispelling spear. In the hands of a Lawful Neutral creature, it is a +3 keen changelling spear. In the hands of others, it is a +1 spear. *'Flail': In the hands of a follower of Gond, it is a +5 impact axiomatic freezing burst flail. In the hands of a Lawful Neutral creature, it is a +3 impact axiomatic flail. In the hands of others, it is a +1 flail. *'Halberd': In the hands of a follower of Gond, it is a +5 keen axiomatic screaming burst halberd. In the hands of a Lawful Neutral creature, it is a +3 keen axiomatic halberd. In the hands of others, it is a +1 halberd. *'Bastard Sword': In the hands of a follower of Gond, it is a +5 keen parrying magebane ghost touch bastard sword. In the hands of a Lawful Neutral creature, it is a +3 keen parrying bastard sword. In the hands of others, it is a +1 bastard sword. Category:Collectables